


it's as if he did this on purpose

by bathroom_mirror



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft: Story Mode - Fandom
Genre: 999: Nine Hours Nine Persons Nine Doors, Not Canon Compliant, the icy palace of despair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bathroom_mirror/pseuds/bathroom_mirror
Summary: An extremely short snippet of a Season 2 AU where everything's the same except the Icy Palace of Despair was "of Despair" because it was 999, and the Admin gave Jesse two bracelets.
Kudos: 4





	it's as if he did this on purpose

**Author's Note:**

> this was gathering dust in my google docs and i found that sad  
> so it's here now

Jack's roar reverberated in the icy cave, the vibrations sending another aching thrum through Jesse's head. He groaned and held his head in his hands as the others bickered over which door, a futile attempt to comfort himself in the chaos.

"Sure, it looks like Lluna found something, but that's-"

"Just what the Admin wants us to think!"

"You saw the llama!"

Everything ached. His wrists hurt. His right arm hurt. The bracelets were rough and hard and he already had a bulky gauntlet for a hand, and he was wearing armor on top of his normal clothes, and he hasn't slept, and _goddammit did the Admin just want him to suffer?_

He's doing a very good job of it.

"Jesse? Are you coming?"

Looking up, he could see Jack, Vos, and Petra all at the [3] door; with his friend holding an outstretched hand towards him, welcoming him to the group.

"We could really use a hand over here."

Lukas. Lukas and Radar, at door [5]. Jesse groaned, _not this setup again_.

He sighed. "No- guys, you don't understand. Look at your numbers. None of your digital roots add up. I can't go with either of you through those doors. The digital roots with either of my bracelets are 6 or 3 with you guys-" he said to the adventurers- "and 2 or 4 with you," he said to Lukas and Radar.

"But that's perfect!" Vos protested, "We're going through the number [3] door, and you complete the equation!"

"That's leaving behind Lukas and Radar! _We are not leaving anyone behind_ ," Jesse repeated, for what felt like the nth time by now. He hoped they could hear how tired he was. He was at the brink of giving up. 

Lukas crossed his arms, "So what do we do?"

"We're going through both doors. _All of us_ ," Jesse answered immediately, glaring at the trio to his left. He turned to his right, addressing the pair at the [5] door. "Lukas, if you go with Vos and Jack through door [3]; Radar, Petra, and I can go through door [5]. Or, you guys can go with Petra through door [3], and I can go with Vos and Jack through door [5]."

"Thank the Admin for giving you two bracelets, eh?" Vos quipped.

Jesse decided to ignore him. "Really, it's just a matter of who wants to go through which door," he continued. He let his arms fall limp to his sides as he looked between his companions.

(How does it feel to be the ones with the choice now?)

"I want to go through door [3]," Petra said. "We have to get the clock, and the clock is through that door."

Jesse raised a brow. "Then you're fine with going with Radar and Lukas?"

She paused, unsubtly glancing between Jesse and Lukas in hesitation. She bit her lip.

"Is there any other combination?" 

Jesse resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "If there is, I'm not gonna bother looking for it."

"Jesse," Radar's small voice piped up, "I- I wanna go with you," he said meekly. Jesse nodded and looked among the others. "Then I'm going through door [5] with Petra and Radar. Lukas, go with Jack and Vos."

Before any of them could protest, he continued, reminding them sternly, "We're wasting time. Remember, we're here to get that clock so that the world won't be stuck in eternal night. _We're doing this for Beacontown_."

He couldn't resist the urge to glare.

(Vos' disappointed sigh escaped his notice.)

"Okay,” Lukas nodded, determined, “If that's the case, then I'll go through door [3]. We'll just," he shrugged, "We'll just find each other after."

Jesse sighed in relief, making a note to himself to thank Lukas for his cooperation later. He turned to the rest. All their affirmations seemed to be reluctant somewhat, but the hero couldn’t bring himself to care. He adjusted the number [9] bracelet on his arm and headed for the [5] door. “Then let's go."

**Author's Note:**

> dont ask me how stella got through door 3, this is purely a conceptual snippet  
> according to my doc's notes, lluna had a bracelet too somehow, so maybe she forced one of the others to use their bracelet at gunpoint and somehow didn't die once she got through the door lmao


End file.
